Smash Flash DOJO!!!
Smash Flash DOJO!!, also refered as SSF2 DOJO!!, is the official website of Super Smash Flash 2 used to post information of the game 3 time a week about characters, stages, items, news, etc. It is based on the Smash Bros. DOJO!! of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Overview The Smash Flash DOJO!! has had many variants but all with the same purpose. Many of them are currently closed due fact there were problems with updates: *'First DOJO!!': The first DOJO!! was simply a forum pasted with attachments of character profiles and more. It was called Super Smash Flash Central. Eventually, it was closed down due to a generally disrespectful community. *'Second DOJO!!': The second DOJO!! had a resemblance to the actual Smash Bros. DOJO!!. It was created by Naruto NU, but was recreated by stoat.tamer used to solve the member disrespect problem. It was temporarily put on hold for a remodeling, and due to a completely rewritten code, marked a new DOJO!!. *'Third DOJO!!': The third "DOJO!!" (a fan made) was created by Tid, under the name Flash2dojo. The head of the dojo is Tid, with help from Xviyz along many others. It is currently out of service. *'Fourth DOJO!!': The third official DOJO!! and fourth one was released in June 12, 2009 and it was coded in Flash by Neron of the McLeodGaming Forums, it had a new a and better design. It completely replaced the second DOJO!!. It was attempted to make multiple languages for this DOJO!! but only Portuguese was done and it was never completed. It was closed down on June 16, 2010 *'Fifth DOJO!!': The fifth DOJO!! was started on June 5, 2010 now by the user Sirtopeia with the help of RoyMaster4, yet another user; but it was released on June 16, 2010. It is an enhanced version of the fourth DOJO!! and, unlike this last, it is coded in php/html/css format (those like the regular websites, such as the McLeodGaming Forums, have), rather than being coded in Flash. It is avalaible in multiple languages thanks to the Google translator technology, though it is not a clear translation. Updates The following list englobes the updates of the fifth Smash Flash DOJO!! June 2010 *'June 5: "A New Beginning"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/05/a-new-begginning/: The very first update of the Smash Flash DOJO!! It is a message from RoyMaster4 saying this new DOJO!! will not held back like previous DOJO!!'s did, he also says the updates will be more regular and are scheduled to be posted 3 times a week on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. *'June 5: "Mario"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/05/mario/: The first character announced on the DOJO!! and the first character under the section of Veteran Fighters. It shows few images of the brawlified-Super Mario World sprites of Mario who, unlike his Brawl counterpart, has a bit different moveset, just like the Star Spin and the abilty to become into Fire Mario via his Final Smash. *'June 5: "Kirby"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/05/kirby/: The second character announced and also under Veteran Fighters section, Kirby is a brawlified sprite direct from Kirby Super Star Ultra, he has the same moveset of his Brawl counterpart and is a light-weight character. His signature move by inhale and copy foes ability is now present. *'June 5: "Bleach: Arrancar Theme"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/05/bleach-arrancar-theme/: The very first update of the Music section. A soft composition hailed from the Bleach anime composed by Shoji Meguro and produced by Shirō Sagisu. This song has a dark and mysterious touch and can be heard in the stage, Hueco Mundo. *'June 6: "Ichigo"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/06/ichigo/: The first character under the section of Newcomers is finally confirmed in the DOJO!! Ichigo is the 15-years-old main protagonist of the Bleach franchise where he has the power of a shinigami to fight against the evil hollows. His sprites are ripped from the Nintendo DS fighting game Jump Ultimate Stars but he is not the only one whose sprites are ripped from this game. *'June 6: "Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Castle"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/06/mega-man-dr-wilys-castle/: The first Mega Man update and the second Music entry. A very memeorable composition heard during the first levels of Doctor Wily's Castle, hence the name, in Mega Man II. It can be heard in the stage, Castle Wily. *'June 8: "Link"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/link/: The hero of Hyrule is confirmed to return in the Smash Flash series with his design based off on his The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess appearance. Unlike the previous character already showed, Link is the first character shown on the DOJO!! whose sprites are not ripped from any official game, they are custom and recolored. *'June 8: "Lloyd"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/lloyd/: The protagonist of Tales of Symphonia is confirmed. He is also the first Non-Nintendo/Non-Anime character shown in the DOJO!! In the battles, Lloyd uses two swords (the Flamberge and the Vorpal Sword) which he can use to slash or stab. The sprites used for Lloyd are exactly the same that were used for Super Smash Flash; they come from the game Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3. *'June 8: "Naruto"'http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/naruto/: The veteran fighter and eponymous protagonist of his own series, Naruto is finally confirmed. Unlike his previous appearance in Super Smash Flash, Naruto is able to use Chakra and Jutsus for his own attacks, as well as use the powerful Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Chakra sealed within him. Like Ichigo, his sprites are ripped from Jump Ultimate Stars. *'June 8: "Mega Man"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/mega-man/: Though technically a new character in the roster, the classic Mega Man appears labeled as a veteran fighter, being the succesor of his counterpart, X, who appeared in the first game. However, this Mega Man is armed with an arsenal of various weapons he have use over the years, including other attacks. His sprites are ripped directly from Mega Man 7. *'June 8: "Revival Platforms"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/revival-platforms/: An update in the How to Play section about said platforms the characters stand on after being KO'ed. Unlike the original Smash Bros. games, characters have their own personalized platforms according the universe they come from. For example, Mario stands on the revival platform from the game Mario Bros. while Sonic stands on the 7 Chaos Emeralds. *'June 8: "Naruto: Strong and Strike"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/naruto-rising-fighting-spirit/: A music composition hailed from the anime Naruto and one of the most popular themes in the series. It can be heard in the stage, Konoha Village. *'June 8: "Battlefield"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/battlefield/: The first stage announced. One simplistic and small stage which consists of one long platform with three past-through platforms. States also that the stage changes to day, afternoon and night while the time pass through the match. *'June 8: "Dream Land"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/dream-land/: The second update of the Stage section and the first "Past Stage" confirmed, it looks similar to the Battlefield, but just a bit wider giving ranged characters the upper hand. It consists of one long platform with three past-through platforms. It is not known if Whispy Woods, a personified tree in the background, will blow air puffs in the the stage. *'June 8: "Mushroom Kingdom II"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/mushroom-kingdom-ii/: The second "Past Stage" stage showcased in the DOJO!! A very simplistic stage with a platform in the middle separated from the outer edges by a gap. Unlike how this stage appeared in Melee, players are able to pull out multiple vegetables from the ground and use them as weapons just like Peach's down special move. Birdo and Pidgit will occasionally appear in the stage with Birdo throwing eggs to harm players and Pidgit to work as an extra moving-platform. *'June 8: "Hueco Mundo"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/hueco-mundo/: An stage update hailed directly from the Bleach franchise where the Hollows and Arrancar reside. Hueco Mundo is very basic stage, it is wide and the players can walk out the stage's boundaries, the buildings on it can be stood as well. Ranged attacks work well here. *'June 8: "Final Destination"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/final-destination/: An update of the Stages section, Final Desination is a very basic stage because it consists of a wide flat platform without any hazards, making it perfect for standard fights with no interruptions. The stage is set in a spacial layout. *'June 8: "What are Assist Trophies?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/what-are-assist-trophies/: The confirmation of the Assist Trophies are finally announced. A very familiar item for those who have played "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" might recognize. When grabbed, it summons a "guest" character, separated from the playable characters' roster, to aid the player against his opponents. Some might be detrimental rather than useful, though. *'June 8: "Light Yagami"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/light-yagami/: The very first confirmed Assist Trophy character for the game, Light Yagami is the brilliant but unlucky protagonist of the series of manga and anime, Death Note. As an Assist Trophy, Light uses the eponymous notebook, the Death Note, to write the name of a "random" creature and summon a Shinigami to attack a randomly chosen opponent. *'June 8: "Cucco"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/cucco/: The very first update in the Items section. Cucco are small chickens from the Zelda Universe that attack in swarms if endangered, and slows your descent if you are aerial while holding them. The golden Cucco do more damage when thrown and when attacking in swarms, so the player must be extra weary of them. *'June 14: "Sora"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/14/sora/: The second character added under the Newcomers section. Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series where he is the chosen weilder of the Keyblade known as the Kingdom Key, a weapon used in battles between Darkness and Light. He comes with his Kingdom Hearts II outfit but he was originally going to have his outfit from the first Kingdom Hearts. *'June 17: "What are Poké Balls?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/17/what-are-poke-balls/: The introduction for the Poké Balls. Like the Assist Trophy, Poké Ball allows you to summon Pokémon only, first you need to throw it and release the Pokémon inside it to help you against your opponents. Some might be detrimental rather than useful too. *'June 18: "Comet Observatory"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/18/comet-observatory/: The first update of the sub-category Galaxy Tours in the Stages section for the Mario stage with the same name. The Comet Observatory is the central hub of this stage. Rosalina usually appears oin the middle of the stage. From this point, it travels into different Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 galaxies changing completely the stage layout depending the galaxy visited. *'June 18: "No More Comments?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/18/no-more-comments/: Due to consistent abuses in the DOJO, all comments were removed and the DOJO!! developers may reintroduce them in specific pages and they will also have to increase the spam blocker’s strictness if/when we re-enable them. *'June 21: "Training Mode"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/21/training-mode/: The first ever update of the Game Modes section. The Training Mode is a mode were you practice your skills with more than one CPU or a human player. You can also spawn different items, reduce or increase the speed, set the opponents' damage, etc.. *'June 23: "Smash Ball"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/23/smash-ball/: Another update of the Items section. The Smash Ball is a floating item that you must attack until it shatters on you and by pressing the Standard Special button (Default O key) you can release your Final Smash to activate a powerful move or a transformation. *'June 25: "Charizard"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/25/charizard/: The first Pokémon update who can be summoned from a Poké Ball showed at the DOJO!! Charizard is a flame Pokémon that uses Flamethrower to rack up damage. However, it will chase the opponents thayt got away the attack. *'June 28: "Sonic"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/28/sonic/: Another update of the Characters section. Widely considered the world's fastest hedgehog, Sonic is the fastest character in the game which makes him unpredictable in certain moments, he can turn into his Super form now, who was a separate playable character in the previous game. Most of his sprites come from various Sonic Advance games but also from Sonic Battle. *'June 30: "Hitmonlee"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/30/hitmonlee/: An Pokémon update, Hitmonlee is fighting type Pokémon that is summoned from a Poké Ball. once it is out, it will use a very powerful Hi-Jump Kick and will charge on the nearest opponent. July 2010 *'July 2: "Kirby: Fountain of Dreams"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/02/kirby-fountain-of-dreams/: An update from the Music section, an orchestral composition made by Jun Ishikawa of the common Kirby's Gourmet Race music. *'July 5: "Ichigo: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/05/ichigo/: The first update to show description for a character's special moves. Ichigo is the first to have said update. It includes a description for the Getsuga Tenshō, a chargable crecent moon-shaped projectile; and Shunpō, a quick attack that makes Ichigo disappears very brefly and then deliver a quick slash. *'July 7: "Castle Wily"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/07/castle-wily/: An stage update which shows a Mega Man location, Castle Wily. It is, usually, the final level of many Mega Man games. There, Mega Man last encounters with Dr. Wily in one of his "Wily Machines". The design of this particular Castle Wily stage comes from Mega Man 2. *'July 9: "Adventure Mode"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/09/adventure-mode/: The confirmation for the regular Adventure Mode finally out. It follows a world map to select a "planet" and play on a side-scrolling level filled with enemies according the level's layout. There is also numerous boss fights. *'July 10: "What's this?' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/10/whats-this/: A very mysterious update in the Notices section displaying a mystery black image impossible to recognize until further updates. *'July 12: "Chikorita"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/12/chikorita/: An update that shows Chikorita, a grass-type Pokémon. Upon being released from a Poké Ball, Chikorita will use Razor Leaf straight in front of it before dissapearing. Anyone that makes contact with the leaves will be damaged and might end up getting hit by all the rest. *'July 14: "Green Hill Zone"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/14/green-hill-zone/: A stage remiscent to the first Sonic game, Green Hill Zone poses a ramp in its middle where player can make use of their speed. Silver the Hedgehog makes a breif cameo running in the loop of the background. *'July 16: "Bandana Dee"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/16/bandana-dee/: A Kirby Assist Trophy, Bandana Dee is a Waddle Dee character wearinga blue bandana, hence his name, he will attempt to hurt enemies by running into them, but as he is very weak, he can be attacked by the oppoenents. *'July 19: "Kirby: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/19/kirby/: This update was for Kirby to show some of his special moves and, like Ichigo, only two are shown. The first is Kirby's standard special move, as well his signature move, Inhale which allows his to suck his opponents inside his mouth and spit them out as a star, or well, swallow them to gain their standard special move and a characteristic hat. The other being Stone which turns Kirby into a heavy object that, if done in midair, can smash opponents under him very hard. *'July 21: "Final Forms"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/21/final-forms/: The first update under the sub-section Techniques about the Final Forms, a powerful kind of Final Smash which involves the player transforming into a stronger variant of its former self with a complete new moveset or similar ones but stronger. The Semi-Final Forms are also mentioned and, like Final Forms, also involves the character transforming into a stronger variant but with less options for attacks. *'July 23: "Jungle Hijinx"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/23/jungle-hijinx/: A stage hailing directly from the game Donkey Kong Country. Jungle Hijinx is the name of the first level of aforementioned game and as a stage, it includes some Barrel Cannons the players can hop into to launch them toward other players. Donkey Kong's treehouse, Rambi the Rhino's crate and some Mini-Neckys can be seen in the background. *'July 26: "Koffing"': http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/26/koffing/: This update shows Koffing, a poison-type Pokémon. When released from a Poké Ball, Koffing sucks in air and after a while, it uses Smoke Screen to cover the sight of the opponents and the summoner, as well. *'July 28: "Online Practice Stage"': http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/28/waiting-room/: A stage directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Online Practice Stage is simply a wider version of Final Destination. Like Final Destination, this stage has no gimmicks. *'July 30: "Ness"': http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/30/ness/: A Newcomer confirmed who is the protagonist from EarthBound. Ness is a 12-years-old home-sicking boy who resides on Onett. He was the first charater confirmed who is not playable yet in the current demo. Unlike his series, Ness makes greatly use of Offensive PSI (PK) for his attacks, though he also possess simple attacks like weapons or physical hits. His sprites are 100% custom. August 2010 *'August 2: "Gliding"': http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/02/gliding/: An exclusive technique for characters with wings, magic or flying abilities that can be performed by holding down the up button when jumping in midair, this will make characters glide straight forward and could aim their direction by pressng either up or down. The glide can be canceled by attacking in midair or by going upward, or downward, just enough the character will go helpless and fall. It should be note that once the glide is set, the player can't turn around. Note some up special moves may also turn into a glide. *'August 4: "Lloyd: Final Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/04/lloyd/: The first update for explain a Final Smash. This shows Lloyd's Final Smash known as Falcon's Crest, a powerful attack that needs to connect with the opponent to be executed, or else, it will be missed. Once it is connected, lloyd will merge his swords to use the Eternal Sword the delivering two blows that send the opponents flying backwards. *'August 6: "Delibird"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/06/delibird/: This update shows Delibird, a Pokémon that, once released uses its move Present to throw food and players could eat it. They should be careful too as Delibird may also throw R-emblemed bombs at them rather than food. *'August 9: "Mario: Final Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/09/mario/: The second update for a Final Smash, this time for Mario. Mario's Final Smash is a Final Form, thus, he transforms into Fire Mario, which increases his speed and strenght, additionally infusing with fire most of his attacks. An unique quality to Fire Mario is the abilty to charge his standard special to release the Mario Finale (Mario's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. Brawl), a powerful wall of flames that damages and drags opponents. Use this, however, reverts Fire Mario back into normal Mario instantly. *'August 11: "Hyrule Temple"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/11/hyrule-temple/: A big Zelda universe stage based off on the temple levels from the game Zelda II: The Adveture of Link. There are multiple passages that can help the players to hide or corner their opponents. *'August 13: "Metal Gear Solid: Main Theme"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/13/metal-gear-solid-main-theme/: A music update composed by Takanari Ishiyama and hailing from the game Metal Gear Solid first heard in Solid Snake's mission into the Shadow Moses facility to deactivate Metal Gear REX. *'August 16: "Food"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/16/food/: This upadate is about Food, which is a generic name for the many small endible items that spawn on the stage. Any player that eats it will be healed depending the food. The Maxim Tomato is a food that can heal 50% of the damage. Some food are even refernces to other games. *'August 19: "Lack of Update"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/19/lack-of-update/: Due a virus on RoyMaster4's computer, there wasn't a normal update as usual this day. Though another developer attempted to put up an update, it was not a good update to put up yet. There could also be a bonus update sometime in the future to make up for this problem. *'August 20: "Pikachu"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/20/pikachu/: The first playable Pokémon. Pikachu is a mouse Electric-Type Pokémon whose National Pokédex Number is 25, it is widely considered the icon of the Pokémon franchise. Pikachu mainly uses electric attacks, from shocks to thunders, but can also make use of headbutts, tail whips and other physical attacks. Its sprites are 100% custom. *'August 23: "Twilight Town"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/23/twilight-town/: A stage in eternal sunset that hails from the Kingdom Hearts franchise, the matches here are set in three buildings that player can stand on, including other small platforms and other characteristics unique for each building. *'August 25: "Sonic: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/25/sonic/: An update that show two particular Special Moves used by Sonic, the first being Homing Attack where Sonic hurls into a ball and homes on the nearest opponent to hit him, it can be used for recoveries as well. The other being Sonic's signature Spin Charge, where Sonic once again hurls into a ball but this time he needs to charge to attack, if the button is released while charging, Sonic will lauch him spining in ball form hitting everythinjg on his path. *'August 27: "What are Battle Cards?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/27/what-are-battle-cards/: The update that finally reveals what the ???? Section stands for. Battle Cards come from the game Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and work similar to Assist Trophies, with the difference only Kingdom Hearts can be summoned. They come in four different colours: red, blue, green and black, but is hinted there is a fifth colour. *'August 30: "Basic Battering Items"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/30/basic-battering-weapons/: Hence the update's name, this shows tree basic items that work primary for battering. These are, from weak to strong, the Fan (who can deal quick, yet weak hits), the Beam Sword (a pretty strong item with good range) and the Home-Run Bat (whose smash attack is a One-Hit KO). September 2010 *'September 1: "Reflecting"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/01/reflecting/: This technique is a quality many characters have in the specal moves, the purpose of reflecting is to send back an incoming projectile back to the user. The update shows Mega Man's Protoshield and Mario's Cape as example of reflecting moves. There are however, projectiles that can't be reflected, such as Fire Mario's Mario Finale. *'September 3: "Mother: Hi Hi Hi"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/03/mother-hi-hi-hi/: A music update that reflects the oddness of the Mother series. It was composed by three people: Hiroshi Kanazu, Keiichi Suzuki and Hirokazu Tanaka. *'September 6: "Recovering"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/06/recovering/: The technique for recovering refers to the act of trying to get back to some the stage's solid platforms after being launched from it. Most of recovery moves are the up special moves from the character's moveset which usually launch them vertically. Gliding, floating and multiple jumps also have recovering qualities. *'September 8: "Mario: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/08/mario/: This update shows two specific special moves Mario can use, both can be used for recovering. The Cape is his side special move and he uses it to flip characters around, this also damages them, or reflect incoming projectiles back at the users. It also slows down Mario's falling when used in midair. The other move is his up special move: Super Jump Punch, which is Mario's third jump, when it makes contact with foes or objects, coins will spawn from them, but this is only a visual effect and doesn't affect the gameplay. *'September 10: "Exploding Tag"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/10/exploding-tag/: A new item from the Naruto series, which is basically a scrap of paper with the inscription in kanji "baku" (爆, Lit. Explode). Notably, it comes attached with a kunai. This item sticks and sets on fire on the character or surface the tag was thrown and after a cetain amount of time, it explodes. *'September 13: "Tower of Salvation"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/13/tower-of-salvation/: A stage hailing from Tales of Symphonia, The Tower of Salvation consists of a small platform with moving platforms on either side. Mithos Yggdrasil appears as a hazard and can use his special attacks to K.O. players. *'September 15: "Standard Attacks"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/15/standardattacks/: A short tutorial on how to use a character's regular attacks. The tutorial explains the standard combo, tilt attacks, smash attacks, and dash attack. *'September 17: "Goku"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/17/goku/: This update "officially" confirms Son Goku to appear in the game. Goku is the protagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise and can use a plethora of ki attacks, such as his signature move the Kamehameha; as well as flying. Like many other manga/anime characters, his sprites are ripped directly from Jump Ultimate Stars with a few edited sprites. *'September 20: "Bob-omb"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/20/bob-omb/: The first returning item to get its own page, Bob-ombs are recurring bomb enemies from the Mario series. They work exactly as SSF, they explode when thrown of hit by something or someone. However, unlike its previous appearance, Bob-ombs will start walking around and eventually exploding if nowone picks it up. *'September 22: "Sonic: Final Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/22/sonic/: Sonic receives a Final Form for his Final Smash. Using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic turns into Super Sonic which buff ups significantly his current moveset, as well, as getting all new attacks. *'September 24: "E-Tank"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/24/e-tank/: A new item that hails from the Mega Man series. The purpose of this item is to restored all of the health of the player who grabs it. Unfortunately, the player becomes vulnerable upon picking up this item as it takes long to heal. This update also confirms the re-appearance of the Zelda series' item, the Heart Container, which work almost the same as the E-Tank, but only heals 100% of damage instead of all the damage. *'September 27: "On-Screen Appearances"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/27/on-screen-appearances/: A simple update of a visual effect that has no effect on gameplay. This is the way players enter the match in an unique way representing their respective series. This includes Mario entering via a Warp Pipe, Kirby landing on the Warp Star, Link coming out from a whirlwind, among others. *'September 29: "Naruto: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/29/naruto/: An update that shows two special moves for exclusive use for Naruto: Rasengan and Rising Kunai Slash. Rasengan is Naruto's standard special and signature move, it is chargable attack that he uses with the help of a clone, then he rams forward with his hand to unleash a ball of chakra that hurts opponenets, the longer the charge is, the more powerful the attack will be; if Naruto fully charges this move, it will be become the powerful Ōdama Rasengan. Rising Kunai Slash is Naruto up special and recovery move, when Naruto uses this move, he footstool jump on a clone and slice with a Kunai while ascending, if the button is pressed again, he will deliver a powerful kick; the clone he jumped on early will fall and if it hits an opponent, it will deal few damage to him. October 2010 *'October 1: "Mushroom Kingdom"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/01/mushroom-kingdom/: The first stage confirmed for the regular Adventure Mode, it is based on the settings of many Mario games, particulary New Super Mario Bros.. It is divided in three sections, the first is an overground section where you fight Goombas, Koopa Troopas and Piranha Plants, the second one is an underground section where you fight some of the same enemies but also other creatures like Boos, Petey Piranha appears here as mini-boss; the third section is Bowser's Castle where a boss fight awaits the player. This update also confirms the inclusion of locked doors. *'October 4: "Movement"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/04/movement/: A very simplistic update showing the basics of the character's movement, it includes: walk, dash, jump, double-jump and crouch. *'October 6: "Shielding & Dodging"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/06/shielding-dodging/: This technique update is about how characters should react against opponents' attacks and could be either by shielding or dodging. Shielding creates a bubble-like orb that protects the character but shrinks down over the time upon it breaks and stuns the character leaving him vulnerable. Dodging can be used to move far from attacks or moving behind opponents to counter them while at the same time avoiding the damage of the attacks, characters can dodge in midair too. *'October 8: "Saturn Valley' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/08/saturn-valley/: An satage hailing from the Mother series as such, home stage for Ness. It is set on an unparticular village where the Mr. Saturn creatures live, it consists of a grassy plain with an elevated plateau near the left side of the stage and a floating platform on the right side. Some Mr. Saturns can be picked and thrown as if they were items, additionally, characters can attack them. *'October 11: "Ness: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/11/ness/: An upadte for two of the special moves use by Ness, PK Flash and PK Thunder, PK Flash is Ness' standard special, it is a controlable blast that can be moved around Ness, the longer the charge is, the more powerful the attack is, it is a laggy attack though. PK Thunder is his up special, it is another controlable projectile that can be used to attack opponents in the distance, if Ness directs it at himself it will launch him like a rocket hitting any opponent in the way. It is also a good choice for Ness' recovery. *'October 13: "Link: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/13/link/: Following Ness, is up for two special moves used by Link to be showed, Hero's Bow and Bomb. His stanadard special, Hero's Bow simply allows him to pull out the bow of the same name and shoot straight an arrow, the distance and power of the arrow will be determinated by the charge of the attack before using it. Bomb s his down special and, hence the name, allows him to pull out a bomb that can be thrown at opponents, similar to an item. *'October 15: "Donkey Kong"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/15/donkey-kong/: The gorilla hero from DK's Island confirmed as a Newcomer. Donkey Kong is the first heavy weight character to have his own update. Being a strong character, most of his attacks are based on brute force, which include punching or slapping his opponents. The only thing unknown is his Final Smash which was labeled as "To Be Announced" (TBA). *'October 18: "Konoha"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/18/konoha/: A stage update based on the place where the settings of the manga/anime Naruto takes place. Konoha is a partially large stage that two buildings on both sides so players could stand and fight. Rock Lee usually appers in fron of the foreground and start doing some exersize but without affect the match in any way. *'October 20: "Lack of Update #2"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/20/lack-of-update-2/: Another apologize update by RoyMaster4 because a absence of a normal update due to no one of the DOJO!! Helpers had already made an update to post as usual. *'October 22: "Sonic: Never Let It Go"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/22/sonic-never-let-it-go/: A music composition from the very obcure game Sonic the Fighters. It is in its original format and was composed by Maki Morrow. *'October 25: "Idling"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/25/idling/: This update can be considered a joke from RoyMaster4 after many statements about the following update would be Idling. It basically shows the small actions characters perfomr while standing by ex: Mario fixing his cap. *'October 27: "On The Edge"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/27/on-the-edge/: When a character uses a recovery move and is unable to land on a platform, he will grab the ledge of this. While hanging from a ledge, he can either roll forward, roll forward while dodging or perform a ledge attack. Other actions include pressing down to fall down or jump from the ledge. *'October 29: "Difficulties"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/29/difficulties/: An update that shows the four levels of difficulty while playing the Adventure Mode, the difficulites are: Beginner, Normal, Hard and Insane. The higher level, the most tougher the enemies and bosses are, additionally, more enemies are present in higher levels. *'October 31: "Jack Skellington"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/31/jack-skellington/: A Halloween bonus update revealing Jack Skellington, a character that can be summoned with the help of Battle Cards. Once he is out, he fill the screen with pumpkins, then a multiple thunders start falling around the stage to damage the opponents. November 2010 *'November 1: "Super Mario Bros.: Good Egg Galaxy Theme"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/01/good-egg-galaxy-theme/: An orchestal composition made by the acclaimed video game composer Koji Kondo for the Good Egg Galaxy level visited in the game Super Mario Galaxy. It sounds in the stage Galaxy Tours. *'November 3: "Gigar"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/03/gligar/: This update shows the Pokémon Gligar, who uses the attack Fury Cutter over one opponent once it is released. Gligar will hit the same opponent in a total of five consecutives hits, each stronger than the last one. If Gligar misses the attack, it's dodged or shielded, it will leave the match. *'November 5: "Goku: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/05/goku/: An upadte for Goku's special moves: Kamehameha and Rapid Ki Blasts. Kamahameha. His standard special and signature attack is the Kamehameha, the power of this attack is determinated by holding the charge longer. Rapid Ki Blast is his side special, it basically consists about Goku firing multiple weak Ki Blast from his hands uderterminable, if done in midair, the Ki Blast will be fired in a downward angle. *'November 8: "Tales of Symphonia: Beat the Angel' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/08/tales-of-symphonia-beat-the-angel/: An orginal composition from the game Tales of Symphonia heard during the multiple battles in the Tower of Salvation from the aforementioned game. It was composed by Motoi Sakuraba and can be heard on the stage, Tower of Salvation. *'November 10: "Link: Final Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/10/link/: Link's implement about his Fianl Smash, Triforce Slash. Link traps a single opponent within the Triforce and performs a series of quick slashes, pauses a momment and delivers a final blow that sends opponents flying. It is most effective if it is performed near any edge. External links *Smash Flash DOJO!! main page Category:McLeodGaming